Onii-chan or Aniki
by Aria Desu
Summary: [Complete] Untuk event Family: Fall and Feel. Memiliki seorang kakak tapi terasa seperti menjadi anak tunggal sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Karena alasan itu lah Akasuna Sakura sangat menginginkan seorang adik, daripada seorang kakak lelaki bernama Sasori yang selama ini selalu mengabaikannya. Benarkah memiliki seorang adik itu menyenangkan seperti yang Sakura pikirkan? AU.
1. Hello Little Girl

**Author Note : Haloha! Aria nulis fanfic ini dengan niatan ikut event **_**Family: Fall and Feel**_** nih XD Selamat baca~**

**Disclaimer : Kali ini Aria kasih tau deh ya XD Naruto dari jilid satu sampe sekarang masih punya Masashi Kishimoto sensei kok! ;)**

**Summary : Memiliki seorang kakak tapi terasa seperti menjadi anak tunggal sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Karena alasan itu lah Akasuna Sakura sangat menginginkan seorang adik, daripada seorang kakak lelaki bernama Sasori yang selama ini selalu mengabaikannya. Benarkah memiliki seorang adik itu menyenangkan seperti yang Sakura pikirkan? **

**Words : 4.443**

**Theme : Glowing Grace**

**Onii-chan or Aniki **

**Chapter 1 : Hello Little Girl **

Liburan musim dingin telah tiba. Siapa yang tidak menyukai kata "liburan"? Tentu saja kalimat itu terdengar seperti sebuah alunan musik terindah di telinga semua orang, terutama ditengah musim bersalju yang dinginnya bukan main seperti saat ini. Membenamkan kaki di dalam kotatsu sambil menonton _televisi _terdengar sangat menggoda bagi siapa pun manusia normal di muka bumi.

Berbicara manusia normal, tentu saja seorang gadis 16 tahun yang sedang membenamkan diri dalam kotatsu ini pun sangat normal. Gadis itu memiliki karakteristik yang khas dengan rambut merah muda sepundaknya dan mata ibarat _emerald_ yang berkilauan meski dalam kegelapan sekalipun. Ya, gadis itu adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Akasuna, lengkapnya Akasuna Sakura. Namun saat ini gadis manis itu tampak sedang membolak-balikkan komiknya dengan ekspresi bosan dan setengah mengantuk. Terlihat jelas bahwa Ia sedang bosan sampai komiknya yang terbalik pun tidak Ia hiraukan.

Di sore hari yang dingin ini tentu saja kedua orang tua nya belum pulang. Sang ayah, Akasuna Mamoru, bekerja sebagai _manager_ di sebuah kantor pertambangan. Dan sang ibu, Akasuna Kana, adalah seorang _designer_ pakaian yang baru membuka butik sendiri beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tidak heran kalau rumah keluarga Akasuna ini tergolong luas, namun tidak terlalu besar pula.

Sebenarnya saat ini di kediaman Akasuna, Sakura tidaklah sendirian. Sang kakak yang berbeda dua tahun darinya, Akasuna Sasori, sebenarnya sedang berada satu atap dengannya, tapi Sasori lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dikamar untuk belajar daripada duduk dan bersantai dengan sang adik tercinta. Tercinta? Ah, Sakura meragukan—ralat, sangat meragukan hal itu. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura adalah adik tercinta Sasori apabila berbicara pun sangat jarang. Sekalinya berbicara, yang keluar dari mulut mereka—atau lebih seringnya mulut Sakura, hanya akan menyebabkan pertengkaran kalau bukan pembicaraan singkat yang hanya terdiri dari empat sampai lima dialog.

"Aku tahu cita-cita Aniki menjadi seorang arsitek itu tidak mudah, tapi rasanya belajarnya keterlaluan…" ucap Sakura sambil menghela nafas entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya selama dua jam terakhir.

Sasori adalah sosok yang populer di sekolahnya. _Point plus_ yang dimiliki Sasori untuk menarik hati para _fangirl_ nya adalah otaknya yang encer bagaikan susu murni kesukaan Sakura dan wajah _baby face_ nya yang imut—meski tidak suka tapi kenyataan adalah kenyataan. Diam-diam Sakura mengakui bahwa wajah sang Aniki memang imut, tapi tentu saja Ia tidak akan—sekali lagi, tidak akan pernah mengakui hal ini pada siapa pun.

"Inilah alasannya aku lebih memilih memiliki adik daripada memiliki kakak… huft…" keluh Sakura sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke belakang. Untung saja di belakangnya sudah tersedia bantal empuk yang siap menerimanya. "Aku ingin punya imouto! Pasti menyenangkan kalau punya adik kecil perempuan yang menggemaskan. Aku bisa mengelus-elus kepalanya, bisa menyuapinya, bisa memanjakannya, pokoknya menyenangkan dibandingkan memiliki Aniki membosankan yang satu ini!"

"Hoo…"

Suara berat dan terkesan malas-malasan tersebut mengagetkan Sakura sampai-sampai lututnya menghantam meja, "A—aaa!"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah tangga dimana sumber suara tersebut sedang bersandar pada tembok disampingnya. Rambut merahnya yang berantakan namun entah kenapa bisa tetap terlihat _stylish_ itu dan mata _hazel_ nya yang menyiratkan kecerdasan, ditambah lagi _baby face_ nya yang imut, ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori.

"Sejak kapan Aniki berdiri disitu?" teriak Sakura sambil berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sasori dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Cukup lama untuk menyadari tadi kau membaca komiknya terbalik."

"Kuuu…" geram Sakura sambil melayangkan tatap tajamnya pada sang kakak. Tapi sayangnya, tatapan itu tidak pernah menakuti Sasori barang secuil pun. "Kalau dengar berarti bagus! Berarti Aniki tahu kalau aku lebih ingin punya Imouto daripada Aniki membosankan sepertimu!"

Tatapan bosan dari Sasori tidak berubah sama sekali, seolah kalimat dari sang adik tidak berpengaruh apa pun pada dirinya, "Aku sudah sering dengar."

Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang kemudian menumpukan berat badannya pada sebelah kaki, "Untuk apa Aniki turun? Sudah selesai berkencan dengan buku matematika mu itu?"

Dengan santai Sasori menunjuk ke arah dapur, "Aku mau masak untuk makan malam. Kecuali kau yang mau memasak."

"A—aaa…" rasanya malu sekali telah bertindak tidak sopan begitu padahal Sasori berniat baik, namun Sakura tidak mau mengakui kekalahannya, "Aku tidak suka memasak, Aniki saja. Masak yang enak, ya!"

"Hampir setiap kesempatan kan memang aku dan Okaa-san yang memasak," ucapnya kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur. Sebelum tubuhnya menghilang di balik tembok, Sasori menyembulkan kepalanya, "Lagipula kau kan tidak bisa masak, Sakura." ucapnya sambil tersenyum usil kemudian terdengar suara kulkas dibuka.

Seandainya saja senyuman Sasori tadi tidak begitu memesona, Sakura pasti sudah melemparinya dengan bantal. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang begitu menyebalkan sekaligus begitu tampan?

-oOo-

Malam hari pun tiba. Ruang makan kediaman Akasuna sudah dipenuhi oleh keempat orang penghuni, saling mengelilingi meja makan. Seperti keluarga-keluarga normal lainnya, keadaan meja makan pun disertai dengan perbincangan ringan dan canda tawa. Kecuali Sasori tentunya, Ia hanya merespon seperlunya saja. Meski sudah mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk memaklumi kelakuan kakaknya itu, tapi tetap saja terkadang Sakura sebal juga melihat kakaknya yang menurutnya sok _cool_ itu.

"Oh iya, Saso-chan, Saku-chan! Okaa-san ada berita penting untuk kalian," seru Kana tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Mamoru dan Sakura yang sedang mengobrol. Ketika suasana menjadi hening, Kana menganggap itu sebagai tanda bahwa mereka semua mendengarkan, "Besok ada pameran pakaian dari butik-butik terkenal di dunia, dan Okaa-san baru dapat kabar tadi katanya butiknya sahabat Okaa-san akan ada disana juga. Tapi lokasi pamerannya agak jauh, mereka mengadakannya di Suna. Jadi—"

"Jadi langsung ke intinya saja, Kaa-san," ucap Sasori memotong kalimat Ibu nya yang panjang lebar tersebut. Kalau tidak begini, bisa saja basa-basi Kana sampai sepuluh menit lamanya.

"Jadi Otou-san dan Okaa-san akan berada di Suna selama pameran itu berlangsung," jawab Mamoru.

Sakura tampak terkejut, "Hee! Otou-san juga akan pergi? Kenapa? Berapa hari?"

Kana mengacungkan sebelah tangannya dan membentuk huruf V, "Hanya dua hari saja," jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Otou-san juga harus ikut karena kebetulan teman Okaa-san mu itu adalah teman SMA nya Otou-san juga."

"Kantor? Bagaimana dengan kantornya Otou-san?"

"Ah, Otou-san sudah dapat izin."

Dengan secepat kilat kepala Sakura menghantam meja makan. Untung saja tidak ada piring dihadapannya. "Dengan kata lain aku hanya akan berdua dengan Aniki selama dua hari di libur musim dingin ini?" suaranya terdengar aneh dalam posisi seperti itu. _"Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku kuat hanya berdua dengan Aniki yang membosankan ini!"_ omelnya dalam hati.

Kana menepuk kedua tangannya, seolah baru mengingat sesuatu yang penting, "Ah! Okaa-san hampir lupa. Kalian tidak akan hanya berdua di rumah, karena kalian akan kedatangan dua orang lagi."

"Dua?" tanya Sasori sambil tetap melanjutkan makannya dengan santai. Yah, bagaimana pun juga kehadiran kedua orang baru ini tidak akan mengubah daftar kegiatan belajarnya untuk besok… kan?

"Kalian ingat keluarga Yamanaka? Keluarga rekan kerja Otou-san yang pernah mampir kesini."

Sakura dan Sasori mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Selama dua hari kedepan mereka menitipkan kedua anak perempuannya, Ino-chan dan Hinata-chan, disini. Mereka masih kecil dan menggemaskan, lho!" ucap Kana dengan riang.

Mendengar informasi tersebut, reaksi Sasori hanya menghela nafas sekali kemudian melanjutkan acara makan malamnya. Sedangkan Sakura langsung menatap Okaa-san nya seolah Ia telah dibelikan sebuah ponsel keluaran terbaru, matanya berbinar-binar mengisyaratkan kebahagiaan tak terkira yang sedang Ia rasakan saat ini.

"_Imouto! Akhirnya aku dapat kesempatan untuk merasakan bagaimana memiliki imouto, bahkan dua sekaligus!"_ dalam hatinya Sakura sudah berteriak bahagia.

"Jaga mereka baik-baik ya, Saso-chan, Saku-chan," ujar Kana.

Dengan segera Sakura memukul meja makan dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kepada Sasori, "Aku! Hanya aku, Sakura, yang akan mengurus Ino-chan dan Hinata-chan. Aniki jangan ganggu aku dengan kedua imou—maksudku anak manis itu."

"Terserah, lagipula aku memang tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi," kemudian dengan santainya Sasori mengambil peralatan makannya yang sudah kosong dan berjalan menuju tempat cuci piring, "Memiliki satu imouto sepertimu saja sudah sangat melelahkan," senyuman usilnya kembali muncul.

Seketika Sakura langsung mengamuk dan berteriak, sedangkan Sasori dengan santainya mulai mencuci piring bekas makannya. "_Ara…_ Saso-chan dan Saku-chan akrab sekali ya, Mamo-kun~"

-oOo-

Hari yang ditunggu oleh Sakura pun akhirnya tiba. Sudah sejak dini hari Sakura mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut kedatangan kedua imouto-selama-dua-hari nya itu. Mungkin orang yang melihat ekspresi Sakura sekarang akan teringat dengan rumus 227, 2cm ujung bibir kiri naik ke atas, 2cm ujung bibir kanan naik ke atas, namun bukan 7 detik yang Sakura lakukan melainkan 7 menit senyum itu bertahan. Rasa antusiasnya menghilangkan rasa pegal di pipinya.

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.51 yang berarti sebentar lagi mereka akan datang. Meski malas, Sasori terpaksa ikut turun dan duduk di ruang keluarga sambil tetap membaca buku Geografi nya. Anak itu benar-benar tidak mau menghabiskan waktu tanpa membaca buku.

Bel rumah pun berbunyi, sontak gadis berambut merah muda yang sedari tadi tersenyum itu berlari menuju pintu depan rumahnya, diikuti Kana dan Mamoru yang sudah siap dengan koper mereka masing-masing. Mengingat didikan kedua orang tua untuk mengajarinya menjadi anak yang sopan, Sasori pun mulai berjalan menyusul ketiga orang tadi untuk menyambut kedatangan dua orang tamu spesial tersebut.

Dengan semangat Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya, dan terlihatlah dua orang anak manis berdiri di hadapannya. Mata _emerald_ Sakura langsung membulat ketika melihatnya.

Anak yang pertama berambut _blonde_ dengan model rambut _ponytail,_ poninya menutupi mata kanannya. Rambutnya panjang mencapai pinggang. Matanya berwarna biru-kehijauan, sorot matanya tampak ceria dan aktif. "Halo!"

Anak yang kedua kebalikan dari yang sebelumnya. Rambutnya pendek di atas bahu berwarna biru tua. Poninya menggantung rapi sampai depan alisnya. Matanya terlihat sejuk dan tenang dengan warna abu muda hampir putih. "Se-selamat pagi."

Kalau boleh, ingin rasanya Sakura langsung memeluk kedua anak manis tersebut dan menculiknya masuk kedalam rumah untuk segera bermain bersama. Karena terlalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, Sakura sampai tidak menyadari kalau kedua orang tuanya sudah berangkat menuju bandara bersama keluarga Yamanaka. Imajinasinya takkan terhenti jika saja Ia tidak mendengar suara teriakan dadakan dari Yamanaka kecil.

"Kyaaaaa! Onii-chan rambut merah ini tampan sekali! Aku suka!" teriak anak yang bernama Ino itu sambil memeluk Sasori dengan erat. Disampingnya berdiri Hinata, tampak Ia sedang mengaitkan sebelah tangannya pada tangan Sasori.

Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. _"A—aniki dapat perhatian lebih dulu daripada aku? Dan apa maksudnya itu Ia dipanggil 'Onii-chan' dengan manis seperti itu?!"_

Ekspresi terganggu dan tidak nyaman jelas tergambar di wajah sang 'Onii-chan tampan'. Rasanya sesak dipeluk erat seperti ini, mengingat dipeluk saja Ia memang sangat jarang. _"Bocah Yamanaka ini pasti merepotkan…"_ keluh Sasori dalam hati.

"_Ano…_ Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, lebih baik kita masuk kedalam dulu ya. Dan Onee-chan sarankan jangan dekat-dekat dengan makhluk yang satu itu, dia adalah makhluk paling membosankan di muka bumi ini, lho," ucap Sakura, berusaha menarik perhatian Ino dan Hinata.

Ino hanya menatap sekilas Sakura kemudian segera berlari menuju kedalam rumah sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Sasori yang bebas dari tangan Hinata, "Onii-chan ayo kita masuk!" dan mengabaikan Sakura ternganga di depan pintu. Hinata pun mengikuti mereka berdua.

"_Aniki! Apa maksudnya ini? Jangan berani-beraninya kau merebut imouto ku!"_

-oOo-

Saat ini di ruang keluarga kediaman Akasuna terdapat empat orang manusia yang sedang duduk sambil menghangatkan diri dibawah kotatsu. Posisi saat ini adalah Sakura yang berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasori, sedangkan Ino dan Hinata di kedua sisi lainnya.

"Ehem… untuk formalitas sebaiknya kita kenalan terlebih dahulu," ucap Sasori sambil memijat pelipisnya dengan sebelah tangan. Baru 5 menit saja bersama dua anak ini sudah bisa membuat kepalanya pusing.

Ino dengan semangat mengangkat tangannya, "Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Suka laki-laki tampan seperti Onii-chan ini dan bergosip."

"A-aku Yamanaka Hinata. Saudari kembarnya Ino, dia yang kakak. Su-suka membaca buku dan warna biru," ucap Hinata sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sasori.

"Selanjutnya aku! Akasuna Sakura, suka imouto meski tidak punya imouto," semangatnya tidak kalah dengan semangatnya Ino. Namun perkenalan diri Sakura tidak didengar oleh Ino maupun Hinata karena mereka sedang asyik menatap sosok Sasori dengan mata berbinar.

"Akasuna Sasori."

Hanya dengan sepotong kalimat itu kedua Yamanaka, terutama Ino, kemudian berteriak heboh seperti _fangirl_ Sasori di sekolah.

Tidak mau kalah, Sakura kembali mencoba menarik perhatian Ino dan Hinata, "Kalian anak kembar ya? Tapi kenapa penampilan fisik kalian berbeda sekali? Kalian terlihat semakin manis saja, deh."

"A-ano, sebenarnya rambutku—"

"Rambut dan mataku turunan dari Okaa-san. Sedangkan rambutnya Hinata turunan dari Ojii-san, dan matanya mirip Otou-san. Begitu saja tidak tahu," jawab Ino dengan tatapan meremehkan pada Sakura.

"_Mana mungkin aku tahu bagaimana sosok Ojii-san mu itu, Ino-chan! Kau pikir aku siapa mu? Stalker?"_ teriak Sakura dalam hati, _"Sabar… sabar… Ino-chan ini tipe imouto tsundere, sabar…"_

"Ino, ja-jangan bicara begitu pada Sakura-san."

"_Ah, Hinata-chan ini tipe imouto dandere ya sepertinya~ Aku suka yang seperti itu,"_ pikir Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ehem," Sasori berusaha menenangkan suasana, "Selama kalian disini, aku tidak akan membuat peraturan macam-macam. Hanya ada satu peraturan pasti yang wajib dipatuhi disini."

Seketika Ino dan Hinata kembali memfokuskan telinga pada Sasori.

"Jangan menggangguku. Hanya itu, mudah bukan? Selanjutnya, yang akan mengurus kalian berdua adalah gadis _pink_ yang itu," kemudian Sasori berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Tapi tapi tapi aku mau main dengan Sasori Onii-chan juga. Iya kan, Hinata?" dan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Ah, sebelumnya hampir saja lupa. Sakura, nikmati tugasmu selama dua hari, ya," ucap Sasori sambil menaiki anak tangga satu per satu.

Tatapan tajam Sakura tidak pernah lepas dari punggung Sasori, dan dengan semangat api Ia menerima pernyataan perang dari Aniki nya tadi, "Memang itu tujuanku! Justru Aniki yang jangan menggangguku!"

-oOo-

Akhirnya suasana kembali tenang. Ino dan Hinata sudah tidak merengek ingin bermain bersama Sasori setelah Sakura meyakinkan mereka bahwa jika Sasori marah Ia terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Oh, tentu saja Sakura sendiri tidak pernah melihat Aniki nya itu marah. Ia kan terlalu malas bahkan untuk sekedar mengekspresikan dirinya sendiri. Payah.

Sudah sejam berlalu, saat ini Ino dan Hinata sedang asyik menonton _televisi_ ditemani kotatsu hangatnya. Sakura sendiri sedang sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mengakrabkan diri pada mereka berdua. Bagaimana pun Sakura belum pernah memiliki adik sebelumnya, jadi Ia bingung juga cara menghadapi anak kecil meski pada dasarnya Ia menyukai anak kecil.

Hinata berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang duduk di sofa, "Sa-sakura-san, aku bosan."

Pikiran Sakura yang semula berkeliaran tak menentu pun kembali terfokus, "Oh iya, sebelumnya, kalian tidak perlu formal begitu. Panggil saja aku Sakura-nee atau Onee-chan atau Sakura Onee-chan, ya. Supaya lebih akrab," senyumnya kembali mengembang.

Ino memalingkan matanya dari layar _televisi_ yang kebetulan sedang iklan, "Tidak mau."

"Eh? Kenapa? Tapi kan kalian memanggil Aniki dengan panggilan Onii-chan," terdengar nada kecewa dari Sakura.

"Sasori Onii-chan itu tampan dan keren, beda denganmu, Sakura-san."

"Kuberi tahu, ya. Aniki itu orangnya membosankan dan menyebalkan. Apa yang bagus darinya? Bahkan aku yang adiknya saja tidak mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Kusebut Aniki saja seharusnya dia sudah bersyukur."

Ino pun berdiri dengan cepat dari posisi duduk semulanya, "Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Sudah sangat beruntung kau memiliki kakak lelaki se keren itu malah dihina! Haah… jangan-jangan selera mu terhadap lelaki jelek. Ya, pasti begitu."

"Hei, bahkan kau tidak memanggilku dengan rasa hormat sama sekali, Ino-chan!"

"Sudah kukatakan tadi, kau tidak pantas!"

Hinata memandang keluar jendela dan melihat tumpukan salju di halaman belakang kediaman Akasuna. Sepertinya tumpukan salju sedari kemarin belum meleleh karena hari ini pun matahari tidak menunjukkan sinarnya sama sekali. Bahkan ramalan cuaca tadi pagi menyatakan ada kemungkinan hari ini akan turun salju lagi.

"Sakura-san, a-aku mau main salju," ucapnya sambil menunjuk keluar jendela.

Perkelahian antara Sakura dan Ino pun terhenti sejenak. Sakura melihat keadaan halaman belakangnya dan menyadari banyak tumpukan salju disana. Matanya berbinar-binar dan dengan semangat Ia menyerukan bahwa mereka akan bermain perang salju.

Dengan senyuman angkuhnya Ino kembali berkata, "Jelas sekali bahwa kau itu lebih bocah daripada kami," dan kemudian keributan pun terjadi lagi.

-oOo-

Suara berisik dari lantai satu sesekali mengganggu konsentrasi lelaki berambut merah yang sedang membaca buku Geografi nya ini. Terutama saat Sasori mendengar suara dari salah satu 'bocah' yang ada di bawah, Ia tidak bisa menghentikan senyumannya. Jarang sekali Ia menunjukkan senyuman seperti itu pada orang lain.

Saat suara berisik tadi terdengar semakin samar, ada sedikit rasa penasaran dalam diri Sasori. Apa yang dilakukan adiknya dan kedua bocah Yamanaka itu dibawah? Rasanya aneh, sejak tadi suara teriakan mereka terdengar cukup jelas, namun sekarang samar sekali.

Meski beberapa dugaan negatif sempat menguasai pikirannya, dengan segera Ia menepis semua dugaan itu. Tidak mau membuat dirinya penasaran lebih lama, Sasori pun memutuskan untuk menutup buku Geografi nya sebentar untuk melihat keadaan dibawah.

Sasori menuruni tangga perlahan dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruang keluarga. Disana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada beberapa bantal sofa yang tergeletak berantakan di lantai. Semakin Sasori berjalan, semakin jelas Ia mendengar kembali ketiga suara yang dicarinya.

Senyum tipis Sasori kembali terukir di wajahnya saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Di halaman belakang rumahnya ternyata Sakura sedang berlari-lari menghindari serangan bola salju dari Ino dan Hinata. Sepertinya anak kembar itu memang berniat menjahili Sakura.

Saat persediaan bola salju dalam tangan Yamanaka kembar itu habis, Sakura langsung melemparkan serangan balas dendamnya pada mereka berdua. Saat ini Sakura sedang melawan dua orang anak kecil berusia 7 tahun dalam sebuah permainan bola salju dengan kemampuan penuh, tidak ada niatan untuk mengalah sama sekali. Namun yang membuat hal ini lucu adalah Ia tetap kalah meski melawan anak kecil. Ah, mungkin saja kerja sama yang _solid_ antara Ino dan Hinata lah yang membuat Sakura kalah.

Melihat sang adik yang sedang asyik bermain seperti itu, lega rasanya hati Sasori. Setiap kali Ia melihat adiknya tersenyum senang seperti itu memberikan kepuasan tersendiri pada dirinya.

Tidak ingin diketahui keberadaannya, Sasori memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan belajar.

"Berjuanglah, Sakura."

-oOo-

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata saat ini sedang tergeletak lesu di karpet ruang keluarga setelah puas bermain perang salju. Karena terlalu asyik bermain sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah masuk jam makan siang. Tidak heran kenapa saat ini perut mereka sedang konser besar-besaran.

"Sakura-san, aku lapar," keluh Ino sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"A-aku juga lapar," timpal Hinata.

Sakura pun duduk kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya berdiri, "Baiklah, Onee-chan akan membuatkanmu makan siang."

"Berhenti menyebut dirimu sendiri dengan Onee-chan. Terdengar menyebalkan, tahu."

Aura gelap tiba-tiba mengelilingi Sakura, "Ino-chan… aku tidak akan membuatkanmu makan siang jika kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan Onee-chan."

Ino memalingkan wajahnya, "Huh, mudah saja. Aku bisa meminta tolong pada Sasori Onii-chan."

"Padahal kukira bermain salju tadi sudah membuat kami cukup akrab…" desah Sakura pelan.

"Sakura-san ta-tadi bicara apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa," balas Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Seperti yang Aniki katakan pada kalian tadi pagi, aku adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kalian selama kalian ada disini. Jadi aku yang akan memasak untuk kalian. Kau minta tolong Aniki pun akan percuma."

"Bohong," ucap kedua anak kembar Yamanaka bersamaan.

"Aku tidak bohong. Kalau Aniki sudah bilang aku yang mengurus, maka Ia takkan mau membantu. Percayalah, aku sudah hidup bersamanya selama 16 tahun," ucap Sakura dengan bangga sambil membusungkan dadanya. Melihat ekspresi sedih-tapi-lapar dari kedua anak kecil di hadapannya, Sakura kembali bicara, "Aku akan membuatkan makanan asalkan kalian memanggilku Onee-san. Tidak sulit, kan?"

Setelah memikirkannya matang-matang dan bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing, akhirnya Ino dan Hinata mencapai kesepakatan. "Tolong masaklah untuk kami, Sakura Onee-chan," mereka mengucapkannya bersamaan sambil mengeluarkan tatapan _puppy eyes_ nya yang aktif secara otomatis karena kelaparan. Rasa lapar memang senjata yang mematikan.

Mendengar namanya disebut seperti itu oleh dua orang imouto yang menggemaskan, Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar dan melompat-lompat, _"Imouto memang yang terbaik!"_ teriaknya dalam hati.

-oOo-

Sasori sedang membalas e-mail dari teman sekelasnya, Deidara, saat terdengar langkah kaki tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya. Sedetik kemudian pintu kamarnya dipukul-pukul kencang. Kaget, Sasori segera berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri pintu kamarnya. Ia sangat terkejut saat menemukan dua orang anak kecil berambut pirang dan biru tua yang tampak panik berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah tangga.

"Sa… hosh hosh… Sakura Onee-chan…" ucap Ino terpotong-potong sambil berusaha mengatur kembali nafasnya. Karena langkah kaki yang kecil dan menaiki tangga, wajar saja bagi seorang anak berusia 7 tahun untuk kelelahan meski jaraknya dekat, apalagi ditambah panik.

Mendengar nama Sakura, Sasori langsung sigap dan memegang pundak Ino dan Hinata, "Apa? Ada apa dengan Sakura?" meski nada bicaranya tidak menunjukkan bahwa Ia khawatir, namun siapa yang tahu perasaan kacau dalam hatinya saat ini. Khawatir, ya memang.

Hinata yang nafasnya mulai sedikit teratur berusaha menjelaskan, "Onee-san… hosh… memasak… lalu… lalu… pisau… hosh…"

Sakura? Memasak? Untuk apa Sakura memasak? Sakura dan memasak bukanlah pasangan yang pas di dunia ini, apalagi ditambah pisau. Tunggu, tadi Hinata bilang pisau? Dengan segera Sasori melesat menuju dapur di lantai satu.

"Sakura!" teriaknya saat melihat beberapa tetes darah di lantai dapur yang berasal dari telapak tangan adiknya. Saat ini Sakura sedang terpaku melihat telapak tangannya yang teriris pisau sekitar 3-4 cm.

Untung saja Sasori orang yang cekatan, Ia segera mengambil kotak P3K dari salah satu lemari di dapur dan menangani tangan Sakura yang teriris tadi. Selama Sasori mengelap darah sampai selesai melilitkan perban pada telapak tangan Sakura, tidak ada percakapan sama sekali.

Beberapa menit setelah Sasori selesai menangani Sakura, Ino dan Hinata pun turun dan menghampiri mereka berdua dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Sasori Onii-chan, Sakura Onee-san tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, kan?" tanya Ino sambil terus menatap jari Sakura yang dililit perban.

Sasori berusaha tersenyum tipis untuk setidaknya menenangkan kedua bocah dihadapannya, namun Ia tidak dapat menyunggingkan senyumannya itu, "Ya, dia sudah tidak akan kenapa-kenapa."

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Sasori merasa Ia harus mulai membuka pembicaraan, "Sakura, kenapa kau memasak?"

Awalnya Sakura hanya terus menatap telapaknya yang terluka tersebut, namun akhirnya Ia menjawab, "Karena Ino-chan dan Hinata-chan bilang mereka lapar…"

Meski dalam hatinya Sasori terkejut, entah kenapa intonasi yang keluar dari bibirnya malah terdengar seperti marah, "Tapi kau tahu kan kalau ini berbahaya. Lagipula kau kan memang…" kalimat Sasori terhenti sejenak, Ia mencoba mencari kosakata yang sedikit lebih lembut, "belum pandai memasak. Seharusnya kau panggil saja aku, Sakura."

"Maaf…" tubuh Sakura mulai bergetar dan Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi air mata yang mulai mengaliri pipi putihnya, "Maafkan aku, Aniki… maaf… maaf…"

Ino dan Hinata yang tidak mengerti apa-apa pun akhirnya bertanya pada Sasori mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Meski terlihat sedikit enggan tapi Sasori akhirnya menjelaskannya, "Dulu saat Sakura masih berusia 5 tahun dia sangat senang memerhatikan Okaa-san yang sedang memasak di dapur. Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh, tapi Sakura sendiri yang pernah mengatakan kalau dia menyukai suara pantulan dari pisau saat memotong sayuran, dia bilang itu lucu. Suatu hari Okaa-san dan Sakura sedang di dapur seperti biasa, tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi, saat kubuka yang datang adalah tukang pos. Karena dulu aku belum mengerti apa-apa maka Okaa-san menghampiri pintu dan menerima paket tersebut, Ia menyuruhku untuk mengawasi Sakura. Saat aku tiba di dapur…" Sasori melirik adiknya yang sedang gemetar tersebut dan mengusap pelan punggungnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, seolah bertanya apakah boleh Ia melanjutkan bercerita.

Melihat Sakura mengangguk, maka Sasori pun melanjutkan bercerita, "Aku kaget, sangat kaget, saat melihat tetesan darah menggenangi kaki Sakura. Saat kulihat, Sakura sedang memegang gagang pisau di tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya sedang menggenggam erat bagian mata pisau." Ino dan Hinata merinding membayangkan kejadian tersebut. "Saat itu Sakura tidak tahu kalau mata pisau itu tajam, dan dengan santainya Ia menggenggamnya seperti itu terus, sambil menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan terkejut. Tapi Ia tidak menangis karena Ia sendiri kaget melihat darahnya menetes semakin lama semakin deras. Dengan panik aku segera menghampirinya dan mengambil pisau tersebut dari tangannya dan melemparnya dengan keras ke wastafel. Mungkin karena suara berisik yang kubuat, Okaa-san pun datang dan sama terkejutnya denganku saat Ia melihat keadaan tangan Sakura. Setelah itu Sakura pun dibawa ke rumah sakit."

Mata Ino dan Hinata terbelalak setelah mendengar cerita tersebut. Pantas saja tadi saat Sakura akan memegang pisau Ia terlihat sedikit gemetar. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan apabila itu terjadi pada diri mereka sendiri, mungkin melihat pisau saja mereka akan kabur sampai ke ujung dunia. Tapi Sakura, meski Ia memiliki trauma pada pisau, Ia masih berniat untuk membuatkan mereka makan siang. Demi mereka.

Merasa bersalah, Hinata segera menghampiri Sakura dan memeluk pinggangnya erat, "Sakura Onee-chan, maafkan aku ya. Aku tidak tahu hal seperti itu terjadi pada Onee-chan. Maafkan aku ya…"

Pikiran Sakura pun kembali terfokus dan Ia menatap dengan pandangan mata terharu pada Hinata, _"Ah, imouto dandere memang menggemaskan, ya."_ pikirnya dalam hati. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang tidak terluka dan mengusap kepala Hinata, "Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan. Dan terima kasih sudah memanggilku Onee-chan," ucapnya dengan nada yang diusahakan untuk ceria. Hinata masih terus memeluk Sakura seolah-olah dunia akan berakhir esok hari.

Sasori menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat didefinisikan. _"Sakura bisa juga menjadi seorang kakak,"_ pikirnya. Ia mengira selanjutnya Ino akan memberikan pelukan juga pada Sakura, namun Ia salah besar.

Ino memalingkan wajahnya dan berkata, "Yah, setidaknya sekarang keadaan sudah aman terkendali. Sudahlah jangan menangis seperti itu, kau jelek sekali kalau begitu, hei Jidat Lebar."

_Atmosphere_ mengharukan pun hilang dalam sekejap. Aura hitam Sakura kembali menguar mengisi seluruh bagian dapur. "Apa tadi kau bilang, Ino-_pig_?" suaranya berubah menjadi lebih berat dan mematikan daripada biasanya.

"Jidat Lebar!"

Melihat peperangan akan segera terjadi antara kakak kembarnya dan gadis berambut merah muda yang tadi dipeluknya, Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan bersembunyi dibalik kursi.

Dengan langkah santai Sasori menghampiri Sakura dan mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, "Sakura, apa tanganmu masih terasa sakit?"

Seketika seluruh amarah Sakura menguap bersama setiap usapan dari sang kakak. Hatinya terasa tentram seketika dan pipinya terasa sedikit memanas. Apa ini? Rasanya sudah berapa tahun sejak terakhir kali Sasori melakukan ini pada dirinya?

"Ti—tidak! Aku baik-baik saja, Aniki. Sana kembali belajar saja, aku akan melanjutkan masak."

"Huh, dengan tangan seperti itu? Kau bercanda ya?" sekali lagi Ia mengusap kepala Sakura namun kali ini dengan lebih kasar sehingga membuat rambut _pink_ nya berantakan, "Duduk dan hibur saja kedua bocah itu. Biar aku yang melanjutkan memasak."

Ketika tubuh Sasori sudah memelakanginya, dengan tidak sadar Sakura menyentuh kembali tempat dimana tangan Sasori menyentuhnya tadi.

"_Hangat…"_

To be Continue…

**Rencana oneshot gak kesampean jadinya twoshot ;w;) Aria gabakat nulis oneshot hiks… ini isi fanfic nya sesuai dengan tema gak sih :'D Yang cerita Sakura dan pisau itu bukan jadi fokus cerita dan bikin story nya sedih atau gimana-gimana kok, itu cuman hints awal untuk SasoSaku di chapter 2 nanti. Teehee~**

**Terima kasih untuk Azu, Milmil, dan Shinshin yang sudah membantu mencari ide untuk fanfic ini :'D Tanpa mereka mungkin plot ini tidak akan lahir(?). Wab wab yu! X'D**

**Untuk judul, Aria tahu kedengerannya konyol, tapi udah mentok gaada ide :') Masuk akal lah ya mudah-mudahan. Dan untuk judul kali ini "Hello Little Girl" Aria ambil dari character song nya Akiyama Mio [CV: Hisaka Youko]. Udah pada denger lagunya kah? Enak ya lagunya –w-)b **

**Ayo bagi yang udah baca ini tinggalkan review! Gaakan Aria gigit kok XD**


	2. Lovely Sister Love

**Author Note : Haloha! Aria kembali dengan chapter 2 dan terakhir –w-)b Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa bagi para author untuk ikut event Family: Fall and Feel ya!**

**Disclaimer : Ada di chapter 1 kok, coba aja cek kyahaaa~ XD**

**Summary : Memiliki seorang kakak tapi terasa seperti menjadi anak tunggal sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Karena alasan itu lah Akasuna Sakura sangat menginginkan seorang adik, daripada seorang kakak lelaki bernama Sasori yang selama ini selalu mengabaikannya. Benarkah memiliki seorang adik itu menyenangkan seperti yang Sakura pikirkan? **

**Words : 4.107**

**Theme : Glowing Grace**

**Onii-chan or Aniki **

**Chapter 2 : Lovely Sister Love**

Makan siang telah selesai dan seluruh piring kotor telah dicuci. Sasori kembali menuju kamarnya untuk melanjutkan belajar, sedangkan Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata sedang berkumpul dibawah hangatnya kotatsu.

Saat ini kedua bocah Yamanaka sedang mewarnai buku gambar yang dibawa mereka dari rumah, dengan asyiknya Sakura memerhatikan mereka.

"_Kalau mereka sedang diam, mereka benar-benar imouto yang menggemaskan,"_ pikir Sakura.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku gambar dan menatap Sakura dengan tajam, "Apa lihat-lihat? Tidak ada kerjaan ya, Jidat Lebar?"

Kalimat Ino tadi menghancurkan anggapannya sedetik yang lalu. Anak-anak ini memang menyebalkan…

"Tidak sopan sekali kau memanggilku seperti itu! Ah, andaikan saja kau semanis Hinata-chan…" ucap Sakura dengan nada menyesal yang dibuat-buat.

"E—enak saja kau bilang aku tidak manis! Asal kau tahu ya di kelasku banyak sekali laki-laki yang bilang suka padaku! Meski lebih banyak Hinata sih… tapi kan tetap sa—"

Ingin rasanya Sakura tertawa melihat reaksi Ino yang berlebihan seperti itu. Imouto tsundere memang seperti itu ya kelakuannya. "Iya, iya, Onee-chan mengerti. Lanjutkan saja mewarnai tuh dengan Hinata-chan. Aku buatkan minuman, kalian mau apa? Ocha atau susu hangat?" ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Susu!" teriak keduanya.

Tidak lama kemudian Sakura kembali dari dapur sambil membawa dua gelas susu _vanilla_ hangat dan segelas susu _vanilla_ dingin untuknya sendiri. Mau cuaca seperti apa pun Sakura memang lebih menyukai susu dingin, lebih segar katanya. Setelah itu Ia pun kembali duduk bersama dibawah kotatsu. Sakura memerhatikan buku gambar mereka. Sepertinya Ino sedang menggambar sapi, domba, dan kelinci. Di sisi lain Hinata sedang menggambar sebuah rumah dan di depannya berdiri empat orang, masing-masing berambut merah, _pink_, pirang, dan biru tua.

"Hinata-chan, kau sedang membuat apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk gambar tersebut.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar, "Ini adalah Sasori Onii-chan, Sakura Onee-chan, Ino, dan aku."

Muncul perasaan senang luar biasa dalam hati Sakura. Hinata memanglah imouto idamannya yang selama ini Ia inginkan! Tanpa terasa air mata bahagia mulai membanjiri kedua pipinya.

Sakura memalingkan pandangannya pada Ino, berniat menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama padanya. Namun saat Ia akan menunjuk gambaran Ino, tidak sengaja tangannya mennyenggol gelas susu dan menumpahkannya tepat di atas buku gambar Ino.

Ruangan hening seketika.

Tentu saja dalam hatinya Sakura sudah panik dan mulutnya sudah mengeluarkan ratusan kali permintaan maaf. Hinata memandangi kejadian di hadapannya dengan mata bulat sempurna karena kaget, pasalnya Ino sangat suka menggambar dan buku gambar itu adalah salah satu buku gambar favorit nya. Ino tidak mengubah posisi tangan maupun kepalanya, yang terlihat hanyalah genggamannya pada pinsil berwarna biru itu semakin keras.

Dalam hitungan sedetik Ino sudah berdiri dan melemparkan pinsil warna tersebut ke arah kepala Sakura dengan penuh emosi, "Aku membencimu, Jidat Lebar!" setelah itu Ia pun lari meninggalkan ruang keluarga entah kemana.

-oOo-

"Aku membencimu, Jidat Lebar!"

Sasori sedikit terkejut mendengar teriakan tersebut. Kali ini apa lagi masalah yang terjadi di bawah sana? Belum lebih dari setengah jam Ia tinggalkan, imouto nya sudah berulah lagi.

Tiba-tiba Ia mendengar suara derapan langkah kaki dan pintu yang ditutup dengan kencang. Dari kencangnya suara pintu tersebut Sasori yakin itu adalah suara pintu dari kamar Sakura, karena kamar mereka bertetangga.

Dengan langkah malas, dan setengah khawatir, Sasori keluar dari kamarnya kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura tiga kali namun tidak mendapat jawaban. Ia mencoba memanggilnya namun lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Sasori pun memutuskan untuk bertanya mengenai apa yang terjadi pada kedua bocah Yamanaka yang ada di lantai satu.

Setelah tiba di ruang keluarga, Sasori tidak menemukan bocah yang Ia ingat bernama Ino, melainkan hanya menemukan Hinata yang sedang mengelap meja dengan lap kering.

"Kembaranmu dimana?" tanya Sasori untuk basa-basi.

"Ah, Onii-chan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu Ino kemana," jawabnya lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya semula.

"Kenapa kau mengelap meja itu?"

"Tadi Sakura Onee-chan tidak sengaja menumpahkan susu di atas buku gambar Ino, makanya Ino marah dan meninggalkan ruangan. Lalu belum lama tadi Onee-chan berlari menuju tangga."

Ah, sekarang Sasori mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mau tidak mau Sasori menghela nafas dan bergumam betapa kekanakannya mereka berdua. Setelah menawarkan diri untuk membantu Hinata, yang kemudian ditolak, Sasori pun memilih untuk mencari Ino dan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Setelah mengelilingi seluruh lantai satu, Sasori berniat untuk mencari diluar rumah ketika Ia mendengar suara isak tangis dari pojok lorong utama rumahnya. Disana, diapit antara tembok dan tempat payung, Ino sedang duduk dengan posisi melipat kedua kakinya dan dahinya menyentuh lutut.

"Kau disini rupanya, Ino," ucap Sasori berusaha menarik perhatian Ino.

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasori dengan matanya yang agak buram karena dipenuhi air mata, "O…Onii-chan… hiks…"

Sasori duduk bersila di hadapan Ino dan mengusap kepala Ino lembut, "Ada apa? Coba kau ceritakan."

Merasa bisa memercayai lelaki merah dihadapannya, Ino pun langsung menceritakan yang tadi terjadi dari sudut pandangnya dan kemudian menangis keras.

Sasori meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang tubuhnya sebagai sandaran, "Jadi kau menangis bukan karena kesal pada Sakura, tapi karena kau menyesal telah berteriak seperti itu padanya?" ucapnya mencoba memperjelas maksud dari kalimat berputar-putar yang keluar dari mulut Ino. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf tapi tidak tahu harus bagaimana… Jida—ah maksudku Sakura Onee-chan… pasti membenciku," gumamnya pelan.

Setelah berpikir sebentar Sasori pun bangkit dari posisinya, "Tenangkan saja dirimu terlebih dahulu. Yah, meski pola pikirnya memang menyusahkan seperti bocah, tapi Sakura bukan orang yang seperti itu. Setelah tenang, hampiri dia di kamarnya dan meminta maaf saja," setelah itu Sasori melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Ino yang tampak sedang berpikir.

Terima kasih pada pengalamannya yang selama 16 tahun ini telah hidup bersama Sakura jadi Ia setidaknya tahu bagaimana cara menangani bocah perempuan yang sedang menangis. Menangani Sakura yang sedang menangis rasanya tidak jauh beda dengan menangani anak TK yang menangis, terkadang cukup diberi permen loli pun Ia akan kembali tertawa.

Hanya dengan memikirkan imouto nya saja sudah bisa membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Adiknya memang spesial.

Akhirnya Sasori sudah berhadapan dengan pintu kamar Sakura. Dari luar samar-samar terdengar suara isak tangis dari sang pemilik kamar. Mendengar suara tangisan Sakura tidak pernah membuat hatinya senang, tidak pernah sekali pun. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Ia pun mulai mengetuk pintu kamar.

"Sakura, aku tahu kau di dalam. Buka pintunya."

Hening beberapa saat, kemudian Sakura menjawab dari balik pintu, "Pintunya…hiks… tidak aku kunci…hiks… baka Aniki."

Ada percampuran perasaan dalam hati Sasori. Yang pertama tentu saja sakit hati karena dipanggil baka Aniki. Siapa manusia waras di muka bumi yang senang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'baka'? Selain itu juga Ia merasa malu, Ia baru menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya karena tidak mencoba membuka pintunya saat percobaan pertama? Mungkin karena aturan sopan santun? Mungkin…

Sasori pun membuka pintu perlahan dan mulai melangkah masuk. Pemandangan pertama yang Ia lihat saat masuk kedalam kamar adalah sosok sang adik yang sedang duduk di ujung kasur sambil memeluk boneka sapi berukuran besar yang dibelikannya sebagai kado ulang tahun ke-15 nya tahun lalu. Kalau tidak salah Sakura menamai boneka itu dengan sebutan Moo-chan.

Sasori mengambil posisi duduk disamping Sakura dan mencubit pelan pipi Sakura. Perlakuan Sasori tidak mengubah keadaan sama sekali. Mungkin ini saatnya Ia kembali mengeluarkan _image_ Onii-chan nya.

"Sakura, jangan menangis terus. Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi." Satu hal yang Sasori ketahui pasti adalah, jika ada masalah antara dua bocah, terutama perempuan, cobalah untuk mendengar dari sudut pandang keduanya. Dengan begini Ia tahu bagaimana cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

Sakura termenung sesaat, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat Sakura memeluk sang kakak dengan erat dan membiarkan Moo-chan jatuh ke lantai berkarpetnya.

"Huwaaaaa… Aniki… baka Aniki… Sakura ne… Sakura tidak sengaja menumpahkan susu ke buku gambarnya Ino-chan," rengeknya sambil terus memeluk Sasori, "Sekarang Ino-chan akan membenci Sakura, huweeee…" ah, memang kebiasaan Sakura seperti itu, jika sedang menangis maka Ia akan menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan dengan sudut pandang orang ketiga.

"_Sayang sekali meski dalam kondisi seperti ini dia tetap memanggilku baka Aniki… haah…"_ desah Sasori dalam hati.

Sasori bertindak sebagai seorang kakak yang baik dengan sabar menunggu sampai Sakura selesai menceritakan keseluruhan kejadian dalam sudut pandangnya. Kurang lebih pemikiran Sakura sama dengan pemikirannya Ino.

"Hee… jadi ini ya bekas lemparan pinsil warna dari Ino?" tanya Sasori sambil melihat dengan takjub bekas merah tepat di tengah dahi Sakura, "Lokasinya strategis sekali ditengah jidatmu yang lebar itu."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan berusaha menatap tajam kakaknya, meski gagal total, "Baka Aniki! Jangan menertawaiku seperti i—"

Kalimat Sakura terpotong karena pada detik itu Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan dengan sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, Ia mencium dahi lebar Sakura. Cukup lama Sasori terus menempelkan bibir lembutnya di dahi Sakura, seolah enggan untuk meninggalkan posisi tersebut.

Entah pada detik ke berapa, akhirnya Sasori melepaskan ciumannya pada dahi Sakura. Sakura sudah tidak bisa menyadari perguliran waktu lagi, baginya untuk sesaat tadi dunia berhenti berputar, waktu berhenti bergulir. Wajahnya, bila dibandingkan, sudah sama merahnya dengan warna rambut Sasori.

Setelah itu Sasori degera melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Sakura. Ia bersandar pada pintu sambil berusaha menutup wajah merahnya dengan punggung tangan. Kalau diperhatikan, terdapat sedikit arsiran warna merah pada kedua pipi dan telinganya. Memiliki adik perempuan memang merepotkan…

-oOo-

Sekitar pukul 5 sore Sasori kembali berjalan menuju dapur, berniat untuk membuat makan malam. Kalau Ia tidak cepat-cepat, Ia takut Sakura sudah kembali berulah dengan pisau. Atau mungkin lebih parah, kompor. Kalian takkan pernah tahu apa yang ada di dalam otak kecil gadis 16 tahun tersebut.

Saat berjalan menuju dapur, Sasori sempat melihat sosok ketiga perempuan yang sedang berada satu atap dengannya saat ini. Mereka sedang asyik bermain dengan Nintendo Wii, sepertinya itu permainan tennis. Melihat dari keringat yang bercucuran dari tubuh Sakura dan Ino, Sasori menyimpulkan bahwa mereka berdua lah yang bermain paling lama.

Sasori membuka kulkas dan melihat cukup banyak persediaan sayur, maka Ia berencana memasak dengan berbagai variasi sayuran. Seolah mengingat sesuatu, Sasori kembali mencari-cari bahan masakan di kulkas. Ia menghela nafas lega saat melihat daging sapi. Bagaimana pun, Sakura itu tidak akan mau makan kalau tidak ada daging, baik sapi, ayam, atau ikan. Menu tambahan malam ini, _beef teriyaki._

Satu jam berlalu sejak Sasori memulai kegiatan memasaknya. Hidung Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata mulai mencium aroma sedap dan menghentikan permainannya. Mereka menghampiri Sasori dan mata mereka bersinar bahagia saat melihat _beef teriyaki_ yang sedang dimasak.

"_Teriyaki_! Hore!" teriak mereka bertiga.

Sasori mengarahkan spatula nya ke arah mereka bertiga dan berkata dengan nada malas, "Jangan lupakan sayurnya juga. Kalian harus makan sayuran," kemudian seisi rumah dipenuhi rengekan bocah, terutama suara rengekan Sakura.

Sakura berjalan mengelilingi dapur kemudian membuka kulkas. Diliriknya isi dalam kulkas tersebut dan Ia tidak melihat satu kotak besar pun susu _vanilla_ kesukaannya. Sepertinya persediaan habis tadi siang.

"Aniki, susu kotaknya habis. Aku pergi beli dulu, ya," ucap Sakura sambil mulai berlari kecil menuju pintu depan rumah.

Hinata berjalan mengikuti arah Sakura, "Sakura Onee-chan, aku mau ikut."

"Tidak usah Hinata-chan. Kau dan Ino mandi sore saja dulu. Biar Onee-chan yang beli."

Ino datang kemudian segera menarik tangan Hinata, "Benar, biarkan saja Jidat Lebar itu yang beli. Ayo kita mandi."

"Kau lagi-lagi mengetaiku seperti itu padahal baru saja kita berbaikan, heh!"

-oOo-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, saatnya bagi anak-anak untuk tidur. Keadaan rumah keluarga Akasuna sudah mulai tenang, mengingat sejak makan malam sampai beberapa menit lalu sangat berisik karena ulah tiga anak manusia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata.

Setelah asyik bermain dan selesai menyikat gigi, dengan satu hitungan Ino dan Hinata langsung terlelap dibawah kotatsu. Sakura merasa tidak tega jika harus membangunkan mereka untuk pindah ke kamarnya. Ia tidak mau membawa mereka ke kamar tamu karena baginya mereka berdua bukanlah tamu, melainkan imouto nya—meski hanya dua hari.

Pertama-tama Sakura menggendong tubuh Hinata di punggungnya dan berjalan secara perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkannya. Tidak ringan memang, tapi Sakura tidak mau menyerah. Dengan pelan-pelan juga Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan membuka _bed cover_ kemudian meletakkan Hinata di atas kasur dengan nyaman.

Sakura kembali menuju ruang keluarga dan melakukan hal yang serupa dengan yang Ia lakukan terhadap Hinata tadi. Namun karena menurutnya Ino lebih berat daripada Hinata, maka Ia jadi lebih fokus mengangkat Ino dan kurang memperhatikan jalan. Kepalanya terus tertunduk dan tiba-tiba Ia menabrak pintu kamar Sasori dengan kencang. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali, Ia yakin akan ada benjolan disana.

Sakura meringis pelan saat Sasori membuka pintu kamarnya dengan ekspresi keheranan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"A… kepalaku membentur pintu kamarmu, baka Aniki!"

"Kenapa aku yang baka? Bukannya kau yang menabrak pintu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. Ingin rasanya Ia menjatuhkan Ino dan mengusap kepalanya dengan harapan dapat mengurangi rasa sakit disana. Melihat gelagat Sakura, sepertinya Sasori mengerti dan Ia, menggantikan Sakura, mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Sasori sedikit terkejut saat memegang benjolan kecil disana, sepertinya benturan kepala Sakura memang cukup keras.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan, baka Aniki?" ucap Sakura dengan suara seperti orang berbisik. Alasan pertama karena Ia sedang menggendong Ino, Ia tidak mau membangunkannya. Kedua karena mendadak suaranya tidak bisa keluar untuk membentak sang kakak, entah kenapa.

Sasori berjalan mengelilingi Sakura dan mengambil alih untuk menggendong Ino. Cara Sasori menggendong Ino seperti Ia sedang membawa karung beras. Untungnya Ino tidak terbangun.

"Aniki, apa-apaan gaya menggendongmu itu! Ino-chan bisa terbangun."

Dengan santainya Sasori menunjuk ke arah telapak tangan kiri Sakura, "Tanganmu baru saja tadi terluka. Lihat, mulai muncul darah lagi. Lukanya terbuka," kemudian Sasori meletakkan Ino disamping Hinata dan menutupi mereka berdua dengan selimut, setelah itu Ia berjalan keluar.

Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya dan kembali menghadap Sasori seolah bertanya, "Kenapa tidak masuk lagi ke kamarmu?"

Sasori menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura dan mengajaknya turun menuju ruang keluarga. Ia menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di sofa dan Ia pun segera mengambil kotak P3K dari dapur. Sasori membuka perban yang meliliti tangan Sakura dan kembali membersihkannya.

Sakura sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan ngilu di tangan kirinya, "Sakit…"

"Salahmu sendiri, lukanya jadi terbuka lagi," dengan cekatan Sasori kembali menutup luka Sakura dengan lilitan perban. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Sakura yang tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Sasori memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, "Bagaimana apanya, baka Aniki?"

Sasori merapikan kembali kotak P3K, membuang bekas perban, dan duduk disamping Sakura, "Rasanya memiliki imouto, bagaimana?"

"Ah, itu ya," Sakura tampak menerawang, "Tentu saja menyenangkan. Aku bisa bermain dengan mereka, menjahili mereka, mengusap-usap kepala mereka. Rasanya seperti mimpi menjadi kenyataan!" serunya dengan semangat.

"Tapi kuperhatikan kau yang lebih sering dijahili mereka daripada menjahili," balas Sasori dengan santai dan mendapat serangan meski-sudah-berusaha-tapi-selalu-gagal tatapan tajam dari Sakura.

Setelah beberapa detik hening, Sasori berniat untuk kembali bertanya namun Sakura mendahuluinya. "Tapi, ada sedihnya juga. Saat tadi siang aku bertengkar dengan Ino karena aku merusak buku gambarnya, rasanya sedih dan sakit sekali, disini," ucapnya sambil memegang dada kirinya. "Apalagi saat Ino-chan bilang dia membenciku. Aku jadi membenci diriku sendiri…"

Sakura melipat kedua kakinya dan menopang dagunya di kedua lututnya, "Padahal aku tidak sengaja. Rasanya ingin meminta maaf tapi tidak bisa. Haah… bahkan Ino-chan belum pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan Onee-chan sekali pun."

"Pernah kok," balas Sasori dengan cepat. Melihat reaksi Sakura yang memberinya tatapan tidak percaya, Sasori melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Saat Ino dan Hinata memanggilku karena tanganmu terluka, dan Ino menangis karena telah membentakmu, dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan Onee-chan."

"Begitu kah…" Sakura mempererat pelukan terhadap kakinya, "Ternyata memiliki imouto itu tidak mudah ya. Mungkin benar kata Ino-chan, aku bukan manusia tipe Onee-chan. Justru aku yang membutuhkan sosok kakak…"

Sasori sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat Sakura. Rasanya tidak pernah sekali pun dalam sejarah hidupnya Sakura mengakui hal tersebut.

Sasori tersenyum tipis, "Sepertinya sekarang kau sudah mengerti, ya."

"Hm? Mengerti apa, baka Aniki?"

"Mengerti bagaimana perasaanku memiliki seorang imouto yang merepotkan," sebelum kalimatnya terpotong oleh bentakan Sakura, Sasori segera melanjutkan, "Perasaanmu saat tidak diakui sebagai Onee-chan oleh mereka berdua dan saat mereka menolak untuk memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu… mungkin sama dengan perasaanku setiap kali aku mendengarmu memanggilku baka Aniki," Sasori memalingkan wajahnya saat Ia mengucapkan beberapa kata terakhir.

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna mendengar kalimat Sasori. Baru kali ini Sasori mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Sakura, terlebih lagi ini mengenai dirinya sendiri. Dan apa yang Ia lihat itu? Telinga Sasori terlihat sedikit merah daripada biasanya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hanya suara jarum jam yang bergerak setiap detiknya lah yang menemani keheningan tersebut. Atmosfir canggung jelas-jelas tercipta diantara mereka. Keduanya sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Keheningan terus berlanjut sampai tiba-tiba Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak kanan Sasori. Tentu saja, Sasori terkejut bukan main. Ia pasti akan refleks mendorong orang tersebut jika saja Sasori tidak ingat itu adalah adiknya sendiri yang sedang bersandar.

"O… Onii-chan…"

Suara lembut dan malu-malu Sakura terdengar sangat manis di telinga Sasori. Manis sekali sampai-sampai Ia ingin mendengarnya berkali-kali.

"A—apa tadi kau bilang, Sakura?"

Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya, membuat semburat merah terlihat semakin jelas menghiasi wajahnya, "Onii-chan… Sasori Onii-chan…"

Hati Sasori bagaikan sedang berpesta 7 hari 7 malam mendengar suara Sakura yang manis seperti itu. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi semanis ini? Bukan berarti biasanya dia tidak manis, tapi kali ini rasanya luar biasa manis. Apa dunia akan berakhir besok, oh Kami-sama?

"Ja—jangan salah sangka, ya! Aku begini hanya karena merasa kasihan padamu yang sepertinya ingin sekali kupanggil seperti itu. Berterima kasihlah padaku," gumam Sakura sambil menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat karena malu.

Secara otomatis senyuman pun muncul di wajah Sasori.

Senyuman tulus dan senang.

Tangan kanan Sasori refleks mengelus-elus kepala Sakura dengan lembut, wujud terima kasihnya pada sang adik.

"Sasori-nii…" gumam Sakura sekali lagi sebelum kemudian Ia pun tertidur.

Sasori berusaha menahan tawa. Kami-sama, bagaimana bisa kau menciptakan seorang imouto yang begitu manis untuknya?

"Selamat tidur, Sakura-chan."

-oOo-

Keesokan harinya Sakura terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sedang berbaring di sebuah kasur empuk dan hangat. Ia pun terduduk dan mengamati ruangan sekitarnya sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam. Bagaikan tersambar petir, mata Sakura langsung terbuka sepenuhnya ketika menyadari Ia sedang tidur di atas kasur Sasori.

Sakura celingukan mencari sosok sang kakak dan menemukannya sedang tertidur di sofa kamar di sebrang kasur. Mata Sakura langsung melembut saat melihat Sasori yang hanya dibalut dengan jaket, Ia yakin Sasori pasti kedinginan.

Sakura menarik ujung selimut dan melangkah ke arah Sasori. Senyum menghiasi wajah Sakura saat Ia melingkari tubuh Sasori dengan selimut merah yang tadi Ia pakai. Sakura asyik terus memerhatikan wajah tidur Sasori, menikmati ekspresi lembut dari sang kakak. Sedang asyik-asyiknya, Sasori pun menunjukkan gelagat bahwa sebentar lagi Ia akan terbangun. Dengan langkah cepat Sakura lompat ke atas kasur kakaknya dan membenamkan wajahnya dibalik bantal.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan," sapa Sasori dengan senyuman khas nya.

Semula Sakura ragu-ragu untuk menatap Sasori, namun akhirnya Ia memberanikan diri, "Selamat pagi, Sasori… Onii-chan…"

Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasori mendengar panggilan tersebut, Ia tetap merasa hatinya menari saat mendengarnya. Sepertinya beribu-ribu kali pun Ia mendengar panggilan tersebut dari sang adik akan memeberikan efek yang sama pada dirinya.

Melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, Sakura dan Sasori pun segera keluar kamar dan membuat sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum membangunkan Yamanaka kembar. Tentu saja Sasori yang memasak, Sakura hanya memerhatikan dari pinggir sambil sesekali melirik tangan kirinya yang diperban. Meski sakit, tapi entah kenapa hatinya senang mengingat kejadian tadi malam saat Sasori menggantikan perbannya.

Seolah baru sadar apa yang baru saja melintas di pikirannya, dengan cepat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Sasori heran. Karena Sakura sudah sering berulah aneh sejak kecil, Sasori pun hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan memasak.

Acara sarapan dan mandi pagi pun berjalan lancar tanpa adanya gangguan, kecuali jika kau menghitung lontaran ejekan antara Ino dan Sakura adalah gangguan. Ah, sepertinya itu memang gangguan bagi telinga Akasuna Sasori. Sudah sekali Ia mencoba melerai keduanya, namun bukannya berheti mereka malah seolah mendapatkan inspirasi ejekan baru untuk satu sama lain. Hubungan antar perempuan memang sulit dimengerti.

Sejauh ini Sasori hanya sedikit nyaman berada di dekat bocah biru tua daripada dengan kakak kembarannya. Bukannya senang atau nyaman seperti apa, tapi pembawaannya yang pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara memberikan Sasori sedikit ketenangan yang Ia butuhkan setelah mendengar lengkingan suara cempreng Ino dan Sakura.

Tadi Sasori baru saja mendapatkan pesan dari Kana bahwa mereka akan tiba di _air port_ pada pukul 11 pagi. Berhubung sekarang sudah pukul 10, dan jarak antara rumah dan bandara memakan waktu selama 45 menit menggunakan taksi, mereka pun segera merapikan perlengkapan Ino dan Hinata supaya tidak ada yang tertinggal dan berangkat.

Untung saja sebelum masuk taksi Sasori sudah mengancam pada Ino dan Sakura bahwa Ia akan menurunkan mereka di tengah jalan jika mereka tetap berkelahi selama perjalanan. Ancaman tersebut berhasil dan kedua anak itu menutup rapat-rapat mulut masing-masing, mengetahui Sasori tidak akan bercanda mengenai yang satu ini. Hinata tampak beberapa kali mencoba menenangkan Ino ketika Ia lihat mulut kembarannya sepertinya gatal ingin kembali adu mulut dengan Sakura Onee-chan nya.

Tidak lama setelah mereka tiba di bandara, pesawat yang membawa kepala keluarga Akasuna dan Yamanaka pun mendarat dengan selamat. Dengan segera Ino dan Hinata memeluk kedua orang tuanya saat mereka melihat sosok yang sangat mereka sayangi itu muncul dalam pandangannya. Sakura melakukan hal yang sama pada Kana dan Mamoru, tentu saja Sasori tidak akan melakukan hal yang menurutnya memalukan tersebut, sebagai gantinya Ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada orang tua nya.

Tiba-tiba Ino dan Hinata memeluk masing-masing kaki dari Sasori sambil berteriak, "Sasori Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"

Sasori berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan mereka sehalus mungkin, mengingat kali ini ada kedua orang tua sang bocah.

"Sasori Onii-chan, terima kasih sudah mengurusku dan Hinata. Masakan buatan Onii-chan juga enak, kapan-kapan aku mau memakannya lagi, ya!" seru Ino dengan semangat.

"Terima kasih dan maaf sudah merepotkan. Aku juga suka masakan Sasori Onii-chan," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Sasori.

Tidak tahu harus merespon apa, Sasori hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman canggung dan mengangkat bahunya.

Hinata berjalan menghampiri Sakura, "Sakura Onee-chan, terima kasih juga ya sudah bermain denganku dan Ino. Aku sangat senang."

Ino pun menghampiri Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Seperti yang dikatakan Hinata, kau hanya menemaniku bermain dan tidak mengurus kami, Jidat Lebar." Sebenarnya Sakura ingin langsung membalas ejekan dari Ino, namun niatnya Ia urungkan saat tiba-tiba kedua bocah tersebut memeluk pinggangnya, ya, karena Ia lebih pendek dari pada Sasori, "Tapi, terima kasih Sakura… Onee-chan. Sekali saja aku mengabulkan permohonanmu. Aku baik, kan?"

Sakura tertawa bersama kedua bocah yang sedang mengelilinginya.

Memiliki imouto memang menyenangkan.

Setelah itu keluarga Yamanaka izin pamit terlebih dahulu. Ino dan Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dan Sasori, dengan senang hati Sakura membalas lambaian tangan mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang juga, Otou-san, Okaa-san, Onii-chan," ucap Sakura setelah selesai melambaikan tangan.

Kana dan Mamoru terkejut mendengar kalimat dari Sakura. Sejak kapan anak bungsu mereka mau memanggil Sasori dengan sebutan 'Onii-chan'? Apa yang terjadi dalam selang waktu satu malam tanpa mereka di rumah? Dan kenapa tangan kiri Sakura dililit perban seperti itu? Dengan senyum usil yang tertempel pada wajah mereka, satu hal yang mereka pikirkan, mereka harus mewawancarai kedua anaknya saat tiba di rumah nanti.

Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasori seolah mengisyaratkan Onii-chan nya untuk segera berjalan menyusul kedua orang tuanya yang sudah berjalan di depan mereka. Sasori kembali tersenyum dan mulai melangkah, tidak lupa mengusap-usap kepala Sakura.

"Sudah terbiasa rupanya memanggilku dengan sebutan baru?" tanya Sasori iseng.

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya, "Ha… habisnya…"

"Habisnya apa, Sakura-chan?" senyum Sasori bertambah lebar.

"Habisnya Sasori Onii-chan adalah satu-satunya Onii-chan yang aku punya dan aku adalah satu-satunya imouto yang Onii-chan punya! Ingat itu!" ucap Sakura dengan cepat.

"Hee… kau tahu, aku sayang padamu, Sakura-chan," ucap Sasori dengan santai sambil menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura dengan lembut.

Manusia mana yang tidak meleleh jika ditatap seperti itu oleh seorang Akasuna Sasori? Wajah Sakura memerah luar biasa, Ia pun berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan menundukkan kepalanya, "Sa—Sakura juga sayang Sasori Onii-chan… kalau… kalau Onii-chan tidak cuek lagi pada Sakura…"

Kali ini giliran wajah Sasori yang bersemu merah, tapi tidak semerah adiknya. Sasori memalingkan wajahnya dan hanya bergumam, "Aa…"

Dalam satu gerakan cepat Sakura menarik turun pundak sang kakak dan mengecup singkat pipi kanan Sasori.

"Saso-nii~"

**The End**

**Akhirnya tamat juga hwhwhw... TTwTT) Rasanya Aria bangga berhasil menyelesaikan ini. #lebay Ayo ramaikan event F3 ini XD**

**Yosh, untuk judul chapter ini "Lovely Sister LOVE" diambil dari character song nya Hirasawa Ui [CV: Yonezawa Madoka]. Lucu lho lagunya kyahaaaa~ XD Kebetulan ya twoshot ini judulnya diambil dari anime K-On! semua –w-)b**

**Special thanks buat yang udah review: akbar123, UchiHarunoKid, aeon zealot lucifer, Minji-blackjack, Kiyana Tamichie. Mohon maaf kalau ada salah penulisan (_ _)**

**Ohiya sekalian numpang promosi (LOL) baca juga fanfic Aria yang The Innocent Life ya! SasoSaku juga kok kyaahaaa! Promosi fanfic sendiri gak melanggar ketentuan event kan ya? OwO"**

**Ayo yang sudah baca fanfic Aria ini, review ya XD Gaakan digigit kok!**


End file.
